headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 2
"Torment (Part 2)" is the title to the second issue of the Spider-Man ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written, illustrated and inked by Todd McFarlane. McFarlane also produced the cover art illustration for this issue. The story was colored by Bob Sharen with lettering by Rick Parker. It was edited by Jim Salicrup with Dan Cuddy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 1990 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). This issue is part of the "Torment" storyline. Synopsis Two businessmen named Stan and Morley are walking down a busy Manhattan street. Stan goes on about a practical joke he played on his boss, while Morley scans the classifieds looking for single women. Suddenly, the Lizard leaps out from behind them and attacks. The following day, Peter Parker reads the Daily Bugle headlines, which read, "2 More Dead". In a photograph, the letters CNNR are scrawled on a wall in blood. Despite being distracted by Mary Jane Watson, Peter deduces that CNNR stands for Connors, specifically, Curt Connors – the Lizard. He quickly dons his costume and swings off in search of his old foe. Elsewhere, Calypso Ezili concocts a special potion using a spider, a reptile and body ash as ingredients. The end result is a deadly poison that she uses to coat the Lizard's claws. Late into the evening, Spider-Man perches himself on the top of a building cornice scanning the city. His spider-sense goes off, but he is not quick enough to avoid the Lizard's attack. The impact sends Spidey sailing across the street through the window of another building. The Lizard follows him and rakes him across the chest with his poisoned claws. Almost immediately, the drugs begin to take effect and Spider-Man's balance begins to waver. Reflexively, he kicks at the Lizard, sending him crashing through a door. His body impales itself on a splintered piece of steel. Horrified and sickened, Spidey leaves the scene. Spider-Man scales a water tower in an attempt to get some fresh air and clear his head. He reflects upon the events that first transformed Curt Connors into the Lizard. Surprisingly, the Lizard is still alive and has tracked Spider-Man down. As Spidey turns his head, the Lizard leaps upon him. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Calypso Ezili * Lizard, Curt Connors * Morley * Stan * None * Altered humans * Lizard monsters * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Upper East Side ::* Soho :::* Peter and Mary Jane's apartment * Web-shooters * None * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Blood Lust for the Lizard!" * This issue is reprinted in the Spider-Man: Torment trade paperback. * The events from this issue take place on July 26th-27th, 1990. * First and final appearances of Stan and Morley, two businessmen; both die in this issue. * Contains a flashback to the Lizard's origin as first presented in ''Amazing Spider-Man (Volume 1)'' #6. The Lizard appeared last in ''Spider-Man'' #1. He appears next in ''Spider-Man'' # 3. * A classified advertisement on a newspaper references someone named Bambi. It is possible that this may be the same Bambi that occasionally sun-bathed on the roof of Peter Parker's apartment. * The letters column for this issue is tentatively called "Spider Mania". It includes a short editorial by Jim Salicrup. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1990/Comic issues Category:September, 1990/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dan Cuddy/Assistant editor Category:Jim Salicrup/Editor Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover artist Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover inker Category:Todd McFarlane/Writer Category:Todd McFarlane/Penciler Category:Todd McFarlane/Inker Category:Bob Sharen/Colorist Category:Rick Parker/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries